


In Broad Daylight

by edxwin_elric



Series: Edwin Smut Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Edwin Smut Week 2018, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pool, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: On a hot day in midsummer, Ed and Winry take a day trip to the local pool to cool down, except that things heat up instead.





	In Broad Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one. Let me know!!

**_Edward_ **

For the tenth time, I watch Winry swim down to touch the bottom of the pool and pop back up followed by a little kid holding a diver toy. Apparently, she let him win their race. She smiles radiantly as she talks to him. They race a few more times for the pool toy and then the boy’s mom calls him, and he has to leave.

I watch my wife wave to him from the shallow end before she climbs out and comes over to the pool chairs where I’m sitting with our stuff. When she reaches me, she immediately bends over to grab her water, and I look away quickly.

Fuck. Why did she have to wear _that_ suit? And Jesus, it’s even worse when it’s wet. A muscle in my jaw ticks, and I almost groan from how hard I am. I need a cold shower. On that thought, I stand, hoping she doesn’t notice the warped state of my swim shorts.

“I’m gonna go get in for a little bit,” I tell her gruffly.

Hopefully, the cold water will fix things.

“Oh.” She turns and toward me, and I bite back a curse as she straightens her top.

Shit. Her nipples are hard.

“Let me just put on a little more sunscreen on my face, and then I’ll join you.”

“Yeah,” I grunt. “Cool.”

Before she can say anything else, I make my way to the edge and sit down before sliding in. I gasp at the cold and lean back against the side. It takes a few seconds, but I adjust to the water, relaxing enough to take a lap around the deep end. Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to be doing anything for my “problem.” I guess the good news is, in the water, no one should notice it.

When Winry woke me up this morning and told me she wanted to do something for the day, I said sure. We haven’t been out in a while since she’s been splitting her time between her regular automail customers and getting everything together to open her own shop, so I thought she deserved a day out.

It wasn’t until after she spent thirty minutes applying a special solution to my automail—something to protect it from the chemicals in the pool—and I went to get our towels and stuff that I realized the problem with this outing.

When she suggested going to the pool, I was all for it. It’s the hottest summer in Resembool in five years, and, added bonus: Winry in a bathing suit.

But, when she walked out of the bedroom wearing _that_ I almost passed out. I was expecting a cute, but modest one piece that covered everything, but still showed off her body. I was _not_ expecting the skimpy, royal blue string bikini which is basically a few triangles held together by thin strips of polyester.

She gave me a worried look when she saw me in the kitchen. I was definitely staring, but I tried to act natural as she pulled on her thin coverup dress. Not wanting her to know how severely she was affecting me.

It’s not like I didn’t know she had it—the bikini—I did. She bought it on our honeymoon and wore it for our late-night trips to the hot tub. I loved it. No matter how tight she tied them, the strings came undone with the slightest tug of my fingers (or my teeth), and the way the top formed to her breasts left _nothing_ to the imagination. Not to mention it wasn’t substantial enough to give her any real support, so every time she moved, her breasts would bounce.

That said, our honeymoon was the one time I was supposed to have a permanent boner and constantly be jumping my wife, making her sexy bikini perfectly appropriate. Today, on the other hand, it’s just making me frustrated and impatient for when we get home.

But Winry is having fun, and I can’t make her leave yet, so for now, I’m suffering in silence and internally regretting this whole thing.

“Ed, I’m coming in!” I glance up at her standing by the deck chair with her wet hair cascading down her back. Even tangled from being in the pool, it looks good.

I nod and watch as she steps toward me. She pauses at the edge, and I frown.

“Did you change your mind?” I ask, squinting up at her, trying to shield my eyes from the sun.

“No,” she replies, taking a step back. “I’m going to dive, instead.”

I blink and watch as she turns and traipses along the side of the pool toward the deepest part. She climbs the few steps up to the platform and walks out onto the end. She bounces a few times to warm up, and I sink lower into the water as her boobs move with her, rising and falling with her momentum.

 _Fuck_.

She finally jumps, her arms arching over her as she glides into the water. I watch her swim toward me, coming up for air a few feet away. She beams at me, her long hair plastered down her back and swirling around her in the water. I watch as she wipes the water from her eyes, and I move toward her.

“How did I do?” she asks, her arms sliding around my waist.

“Ten out of ten,” I reply hoarsely.

“Are you okay?” She frowns. “You sound funny.”

I suck in a breath and glance down, her soft, wet swells are pressed against my bare chest. Only scraps of thin material separating us. Damn. I can feel her nipples dragging against my skin.

“It’s nothing,” I grunt, pulling back.

“Liar,” she counters, pinning my back to the side of the pool. “It’s definitely something. You’ve been glaring at everything all day.”

“What?” I frown. “No, I haven’t.”

“Yeah. You have.” She nods. “Every time I’ve looked at you, you’ve had this angry look on your face.”

Shit. I’m worse at controlling this than I thought. It’s not that I’ve been angry. I’ve just been so focused on hiding my hard-as-granite cock-stand, I haven’t been thinking about what my face is doing.

“Winry–”

“What’s going on, Ed? Why–oh!”

Her eyes widen as I bring her hand down to my painfully stiff dick, her fingers grazing it through the fabric of my trunks. I release her wrist, and she pulls back, her gaze coming to mine.

“Ed?” she whispers.

“You had to wear that damn bikini,” I growl, moving out to snag her around the waist.

“You like this one,” she murmurs innocently, blinking up at me.

“Yeah,” I concede. “When we’re _alone_.”

I twist suddenly, so her back is against the wall and close the space between us.

“Fuck, Winry, I’ve been fighting a hard-on since you came into the kitchen this morning.”

And I’ve been losing.

“You have?” she whispers.

“Do you have any idea how badly I need to touch you right now?”

She swallows and bites her lip.

“Dammit, Winry,” I bite out. “That’s not helping.”

“What?” she asks softly. “I’m not doing any–”

I kiss her before she can finish, cutting her off. She whimpers into my mouth, and I reach behind her to grip the edge of the pool for support. I move forward as I deepen the kiss, pinning her to the wall, every inch of our bodies pressed tight.

“Mmm,” she moans against my lips, her arms looping around my neck. I feel my aching cock jerk, and I slide my fingers into her wet hair, deepening the kiss.

Her legs open suddenly, lifting to wrap around my waist, and I groan into her mouth. She rocks against me, and my grip on the ledge tightens, my knuckles going white.

Shit. This is bad.

“Winry,” I rasp, tearing my mouth from hers. “I need to—I can’t–”

“Don’t stop,” she whispers, her thighs squeezing me. “Let’s just do it here.”

I feel my jaw go slack as I stare at her. Did she just say…

“Come on,” she goes on quietly, her voice taking on a pleading tone. “No one is looking over here, and we’re in the water. It’ll be fine.”

I blink at her in shock. No way is Winry actually suggesting we—

“Hurry, Ed,” she hisses, rolling her hips again. “Before I come to my senses.”

It dawns on me all of a sudden, and I resist the urge to laugh.

“You’re horny,” I murmur, my hand releasing the lip of the pool and sliding into her bikini bottoms.

“Ed!” she cries, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

“Fuck, Winry,” I mumble, my fingers slipping into her slit and stroking gently. “You’re _really_ horny.”

“It’s your shoulders,” she gasps, her breathing becoming rapid. “I can’t help it. They’re so strong and broad…they make me weak.”

“Oh yeah?” I grunt, pulling my hand out. “They make you wet, too, apparently. Here.”

I grab both of her hands and put them on my shoulders before reaching into the water and untying her bikini bottoms. Her grip tightens suddenly, and her blush deepens. The drenched material pulls away easily, and I ball them up, setting them behind her on the edge of the pool.

“Edward,” she moans.

As much as I’d like to toy with her, I’m ready to burst. Plus, we’re doing this in broad daylight and anyone could catch us at any moment, so I need to hurry. Bracing my arm on the edge of the pool again, I lower my mouth to hers. Hopefully, if I make it look like we’re just making out, what I’m doing under the water should be less noticeable.

Shoving my shorts down, I fist my swollen cock and instantly push the head between her exposed lips. She gasps into my mouth and one of her hands releases my shoulder only to curve around my neck, holding me to her.

I line up with her entrance and curve my arm around her ass as I sink in. I feel her moan against me as her pussy squeezes me, her slick, satiny walls hugging my cock. I twist my head and swear at the incredible tightness of her narrow passage. Fuck, I could come just from this.

“Move,” she moans. “Ed, please.”

Taking a deep breath, I pull out, immediately sliding back into her. And then again. She drops her face to my neck, and I move my lips to hers, still trying to appear normal, even as I begin to fuck her, my hips rocking against hers in the water.

Her hot breath on my skin only makes things worse. As I drive into her, her breasts slide against my chest. I groan, and tighten my arm around her backside, pulling her closer.

“Ed, hurry,” she whimpers. “People are starting to look.”

I glance down and notice the water swirling around us, drawing attention. I immediately begin moving faster, trying to control my range of motion even as I slam into her. She gasps at the sudden change, but I don’t slow down.

It isn’t long before I feel my balls tightening, and I know I’m close. I drop my hand between us and find her clit with my thumb, desperate to get her there before I blow. Pressing her forehead to my shoulder, she begins keening softly, her pitiful noises driving me to the edge. I buck one final time and come, biting down on her shoulder to muffle my sounds.

At the same time, her body tenses, her fingernails digging into my skin. I feel her pussy convulse violently around my spurting cock, and I grin against her. She’s coming. Good.

I come down before she does and slide my arms around her, ignoring the strange looks we’re getting. I hold her head to my shoulder, hiding her face, as I gently stroke her hair. When she finally pulls back, I ease out of her and adjust my shorts. I then grab her bikini bottoms and hand them to her, shielding her between my body and the wall as she puts them back on.

“I think it’s time to go home,” she whispers after she’s dressed.

“Yeah,” I agree softly. “I think the lifeguard may have caught on to us.”

“What?” She looks around wildly, and stops when she spots the lifeguard stand.

The young kid sitting in the chair is watching two teenage girls splash each other in the shallow end. He couldn’t care less about us.

Instantly, Winry turns back and glares at me.

“Don’t do that!” she hisses.

“I was kidding,” I laugh softly. “But you’re right, I think it’s about time to call it a day.”

I kiss her again lightly before using my arms to propel myself out of the water. I reach down and give her a hand as she climbs out behind me. We dry off quickly and gather our things before heading for the exit.

As we walk home, I loop my arm around Winry’s shoulders, and I let out a relieved sigh.

“I can’t believe we got away with that,” I murmur.

“I can’t believe I actually let you do it,” she counters, looking up at me, her arm sliding around my waist.

“Let me?” I blink down at her. “You told me to!”

“Did I?” she frowns deceptively. “I have…no recollection.”

“Liar,” I pinch her arm.

“Ow!”

“You knew exactly what you were doing,” I say roughly. “And you know it.”

“You have no proof,” she returns.

“But I’m right.”

She gives me an ambiguous look and then quickly changes the subject.

“Hey, did you see the little kid I was playing with?”

“Yeah.” I nod, going along with it.

“His name was Miller,” she informs me. “I had a lot of fun with him.”

“He looked like he was having a good time, too,” I add. “You’re good with kids.”

“Yeah? I hope so,” she murmurs. “I want a bunch.”

I trip at her words, barely regaining my balance before I fall.

“Ed? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I assure her, trying not to freak out. “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Uh-huh.” I nod.

“Was it what I said?” she asks softly. “Because I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s not like I want to get pregnant right this minute. Just, you know, someday…in the future.”

She trails off wistfully, and I swallow.

“I want a kid,” I announce quietly.

“What?” She looks up at me in surprise.

“I want a kid,” I repeat louder. “Like…soon.”

“Soon?” she echoes, her eyes getting wide.

“Well, within reason,” I amend. “If, like you said, you want to wait a while, we can–”

“I don’t want to wait,” she interrupts. “I thought… I thought I scared you by mentioning it, so I just said that to put you at ease.”

“You did?” I whisper, my heart speeding up.

“Yeah.” She nods. “I mean…I lied when I said I don’t want to get pregnant right this minute. I do.”

“Seriously? What about your automail shop?”

“I mean, I’ve thought about it, and I think I can manage to do both. Granny didn’t quit working when she was pregnant with my mom, and my mom was still seeing patients while she was carrying me. I think it should be fine. Besides you’ll be there to help me, won’t you?’

“Of course, but…this is a big deal. Are you really sure you want to start now?”

“Well, yeah,” she looks up at me and smiles. “I’d love to have a baby with you, Edward.”

I blink at her for a second before pulling her into my arms.

“Fuck, I love you, Winry,” I say, my lips brushing her ear.

“I love you, too,” she sighs.

“I want to start now,” I tell her, pulling back. “Today.”

She nods and squeezes my waist. “I figured that, given your reaction. I guess that means we’d better hurry.”

“Hurry?”

“To get home,” she explains. “So, we can start making a baby.”

“Right.”

I nod and she grabs my hand, pulling me toward the house.

Today didn’t go at all how I thought it would, but I have no complaints. It’s amazing how a spontaneous trip to the pool can suddenly change everything. And, who knows? Maybe next summer we’ll be taking our own kid to the pool.


End file.
